Cherryblossom
by bikky2021
Summary: YAOI, lemon (RikuxSora) Chapt 6 updated! Sora starts to realize his true feelings towards his best friend, Riku, but one problem.. at the time, he's with Kairi. Will Riku and Sora's friendship make it through this, or become somthing more? Is this.. love?
1. Feelings

Yes this is a SORA AND RIKU YAOI FIC, if you dont like yaoi, as in boyxboy relations, and have enough brain compacity not to read it then DONT, And no, I dont own Kingdom Hearts, beieve me if I did.. (thinks about Sora and Riku, and Cloud and Sephiroth sex scenes that would have been added to the game)   
  
ehehehe....-_-;  
  
R and R plz, my first KH fic, be gentle -^.^-.  
  
~Cherry Blossom~  
  
  
  
It was so hot outside. Sweat was dripping off of Sora's face.   
  
"Why am I here?" Sora thought to himself. "Oh yeh, Kairi..." Sora tried to push the break up to the back of his mind. "Man this sucks.." Sora whipped the sweat from his brow. Suddenly he heard the sound of water trickling off in a distance. "Water would be good about now.." Sora started running towards the sound. Finnally he reached a small stream.  
  
"Hey Sora, come on in!"   
  
Sora glanced off to his right of the stream. He squinted his eyes trying to distinguish the figure in the distance.  
  
"Hi Riku." Sora stared at Riku's topless chest. Water dripping off of his pale skin. Drpolets of liquid falling from above his shoulders, off of his silver hair dropping on to him.  
  
"Come on in Sora!" Riku's deep, pleading voice called out to his friend.  
  
Sora looked at the stream, and his friend longinly. (It is pretty hot, and Riku is pretty undressed....) Sora thought to himself debating.  
  
"Uh, are you wearing anything?" Sora asked questionally.  
  
"If you come in you'll find out." Riku grinned and reached out and grabbed Sora's foot, pulling him into the water. The water felt great on Sora's burning body, the sudden tempature change sending chills up to his spine. Sora swam up back to the top of the stream gasping in oxygen. He looked over at his friend.  
  
"You know I was planning to come in?" Sora said some what annoyed trying not to stare at his friend's abdomen.   
  
"Yah, how long would that have taken?" Riku smirked after saying this. He knew Sora wasn't all for jumping into freezing water but then again he wasn't much either. (but then again maybe I should of let him take his time.. then I would have gotton to see him take his clothes off.. well at least his shirt) Riku thought trying to figure out if the wait would have been worth it.  
  
"Well, at least warn me before hand, now im practicly sinking due to my clothes." Sora tugged at his shirt.  
  
"I can take care if that." Riku grinned as he completely tore off Sora's shirt reaveling the brunette's tanned chest.  
  
"I guess that takes care of that problem.." Sora said alittle taken aback by this motion.  
  
"So.. what happened, I mean, why are you here?" Riku asked curiously.  
  
"Kairi kicked me out again.." Sora responded upset. (Why do I always attract the crazy ones? First Selphie, now im stuck with Kairi.. when what I really want is right in front of me) Sora thought bitterly to himself.  
  
"My God that bitch must be running on constant PMS."  
  
"Eh, you could say that but Im sure whatever I did I deserve this." Sora repied sadly.  
  
"Bullshit Sora! You deserve much better!" Riku blurted out unintentionally. Sora looked over suprised at this sudden out break.  
  
"Who do you suggest, Riku?" Sora asked hopefully. Riku paused wondering what to say.  
  
"Well.. uh.. me..."  
  
Riku reached over to Sora and pulled his face gently to his. Sora looked into Riku's teal eyes, face tainted with a slight pink blush. Riku brushed his lips lightly across Sora's. Then leaning in completely, kissing Sora with more passion. (This is wrong, what about Kairi?) Sora thought while willingly continuing the kiss, entering his tounge into Riku's warm mouth. But it felt so good to feel loved, he quickly forgot about her. Riku ended the kiss, brushing the roof of Sora's mouth with his tounge, causing Sora to shiver. He then sucked on Sora's lower lip causing it to plumpen slightly. (If only he was mine..) Sora thought while drifting off in the pleasure of Riku licking the droplets of water off of his lower abdomen, moving up, sucking on his harden nipples.  
  
Sora moaned and wrapped his fingers in Riku's hair.  
  
"I love you." Riku said in between breaths.  
  
"I..I love you.. too."  
  
_______________________  
  
Sora woke up with a start. He looked over at the sleeping Kairi next to him.   
  
"Thats weird.. the sixth one this mounth.." He said aloud.  
  
Sora got up and stumbled half asleep into the small bathroom of his beach house he and Kairi owned together. He turned the faucet of the shower, adjusting the water tempature to cold. He shuddered as the cold water hit his awakening body. He stroaked his arousal while thinking of his silver haired friend. Finnally release came from the hard pressure in between his legs. (This is so wrong) He thought to himself while reaching for a towel. He pushed the blue shower curtain aside as he got out and continued to dry himself off. Ruffling his chocolate brown hair he managed to get most of the water out. He stared at his reflection in the mirror staring back at him.  
  
"What is your deal?!" He asked aloud.   
  
His reflection stared back at him. (What the hell is wrong with me..?) he thought frustrated. Ever since he knew Riku he never felt this way about him. Well, not until his early teens at least.. Sora walked back to bed and pulled the cotton sheet back over his body. Shutting his eyes, he tried to sleep. He tossed and turned until he finnally decided that his insomnia won the battle against him. (Maybe a walk will help me see things clearer..) Sora stared at the alarm clock's glowing red numbers on his way out the door. It clearly stated that it was 2:07am. Pulling his crimsom red jacket on he ran outside.  
  
Sora's feet sunk in and out of the sand along the coastline of the ocean surouding Destiny Island.   
  
"So peaceful.."   
  
Ripples of water reached his feet. The slightly salty air filled his nostrils. Sora found a dry place to sit and plopped down in the sand. Images of Riku immediantly started to fill his head. (No.. I have Kairi..) Sora fought with himself. (But I can't be attracted to Riku..that would be wrong, I wasn't raised liked this.. to be this way.) Sora laid back with his head resting in the palms of his hands. (He has always been there for me though, never have we hated each other, why cant I just accept my feelings?) Sora blinked his eyes hard out of frustration, trying to make the images leave. So beautiful.. perfect build, pale skin, beautiful teal eyes.. Soon Sora heard a soft padding noise of footsteps in the sand coming closer. Sora sat up to see what it was. As soon as he looked up his heart fluttered.  
  
"Sora, is that you??" Riku's deep voice called out from afar.  
  
"Y..Yes." Sora stumbled to get up.  
  
"Don't get up I want to sit with you." Riku came closer to the point he could see Sora with out adjusting his eyes. (Gods Sora, you look beautiful with the moon light against your complexion...) Riku thought to himself. (He doesnt know how beautiful he is to me.. like a rose, no.. a cherry blossom, as rare, and delicate as cherry blossom) Riku thought while walking towards Sora. Sora's heart started to race. Riku plopped down next to Sora.  
  
"Whatcha doing up so late?" Riku asked curiously  
  
"Uhhhh...." Sora stuttered. (Well, I have been having sexual dreams, and have been masterbating to you latey so Im just came here to wonder if im gay) Sora thought to himself sarcasticly.  
  
"Nothing, just thinking." Sora replied.  
  
"It has to be somthing.." Riku stated.  
  
"Uh, well, have you ever been in love with someone, besides the person your dating?" Sora asked embarassed.  
  
"Well... Im noy dating anyone at the time but in the past.. yeh." (who ever your in love with is one lucky bitch.) Riku thought bitterly to himself.   
  
"Uh... how about some one of the same sex..? Sora started to blush slightly while asking. Riku perked his head up. (ok, now i REALLY ENVY this guy..)   
  
"Sure." Riku replied.  
  
"Is that... wrong?" Sora asked. (Man I sound like a little kid..)  
  
"No, at least i dont think so.."  
  
"Does that make me gay?" Sora blurted out. (If only you were..) Riku thought to himself secretly.   
  
"Maybe curious." Riku stated.  
  
"Oh, ok then.."  
  
"Who is this guy?" Riku asked curiousy. (I'll kill the bastard..) Riku promised to himself. (If it's Waka his ass is grass.) Sora shifted uncomfortably to the question. (I could tell him.. but what if he doesnt feel the same way? what if he hates me for it.)  
  
"Could I tell you in a more private area?" Sora asked nervously.  
  
Riku nodded his head yes.  
  
______________  
  
ok peoples, so, whatcha think? i hope to post the next chapter really soon, as soon as i type it soon that is.. plz excuse all of the spell errors, my spell check thingy isn't working.. man my computer sux bananas... well, i hope to see your reviews soon! 


	2. Confessions

Wow peoples, thanks for all the great reviews (my gf even reviewed meh, love ya Mari!) At first I didnt think people would like Cherryblossom (ya know, being an 8th grader/14 yr old and all, my stories arent exactly "magical" but I guess yaoi can make almost anything good....) -_-; But I guess that my age doesnt matter (well at least I hope it doesnt...)   
  
Keep the reviews coming! *throws cookies to reviewers* :P   
  
They really encourage me to continue.  
  
disclaimer: NO!! I dont own Kingdom Hearts, so please point the gun away from my head.... *sobs*  
  
______________  
  
Sora grabbed Riku's arm and started walking near a cliff that over looked the ocean.   
  
(At least I have gotton to touch him once if he regrets me) Sora's nerves started to affect him on thier way there. Small pangs of pain started stabbing at his stomach. (God, please let this go ok, I dont know what I would do if I lost Riku over something as little as this..)   
  
Riku was also rather nervous. He wanted to know who his best friend liked, but of couse, there would be that nagging of him to tell him his feelings towards Sora. (His hand is on my arm..) Riku thought while color rose to his face. (Maybe I should tell him how I feel once he tells me who he loves.. at least I wouldn't have to hide it then) Riku thought hopefully. But then again there was that fear which almost everyone has, the fear of being rejected by the person you love most.   
  
(Thats it, I refuse to admire him secretly, I should at least try to tell him, who knows, maybe he wont hate me, maybe we could actually start somthing.) Riku grinned secretly at this thought. (I mean.. it is possible..)   
  
Finnally, they reached the small cliff that over looked the ocean of Destiny Island. Sora stopped Riku once they reached near the end of it. (I never realized how pretty Destiny Islands looks at night.. I guess this setting will do fine.) Sora smirked at that thought. (My God, it's not like were going to have sex, what the hell, why do I need the "perfect setting?") Sora shook his head (Man, im souding like a girl..)  
  
"I have something to tell you too, once you tell me first." Riku blurted out.  
  
"Ok." Sora said while gathering his courage up.   
  
"Promise not to laugh at me or think im stupid?" Sora asked while taking in a deep breath.  
  
(It's Tidus, isnt it?) Riku thought trying to number down the possible people that could be lucky enough to recieve Sora's affection.   
  
"I promise." Riku said.  
  
"Ok then.. Riku.. I.." Sora paused for a second.   
  
"Riku.. I.. I'm sorry, but Im really nervous."  
  
"C'mon Sora, you can trust me, besides its not like its Tidus or anything..." (Oh God, what if it's Wakka? I choose Tidus any day over Wakka.. Man, that would suck SERIOSLY if he chose Wakka over me or Tidus )  
  
"No, someone else" Sora stated while trying to think of a way to tell Riku his true feelings towards him.   
  
"Well, do I know him?" (If i do, I could possibly take him down.. I mean, unless Sora's truly happy and in love with this guy then I guess Im just going to have to let it go.. I wish it was me..)  
  
"Riku..." Sora continued, "I....I.."   
  
Unable to say the rest, Sora leant forward and kissed Riku's lips softly, while pulling his arms around him. The kiss deepened as Riku's tounge entered his admirer's mouth. They both pulled away, surprised with the sudden, enjoyable action which they both played a part in. Riku stared at Sora blankly. (This can't be real, I must be dreaming) Riku thought. Sora looked away from Riku, rather embarrassed by the sudden action of affection. (Shit, he's not talking now.. but he did'nt exactly pull away..) Sora thought questioning the results of the kiss.   
  
"Im so sorry, I shouldnt of kissed you, I didn't even tell you my feelings or anything, but Riku, I couldnt help it, I.."   
  
Riku hushed Sora by gently placing his index finger on Sora's lips. Sora felt Riku's arms around him as he was lifted off the ground and into his love's arms. Riku sat down, holding the brunnette in his arms. He looked down at Sora and planted a light kiss on his forehead.   
  
"No, theres nothing to apoligize for, if your action spoke your mind then, I want you to know that.. I.." Riku paused debating if he could say those 3 words. "I.... I also feel the same way towards you.. I have for so long now." (My God, I have felt this way since the age of 12.)   
  
Sora grabbed Riku's hand, pulling off one of the gloves and gently sucking on Riku's middle finger. Riku grinned at this action. (For some odd reason he looks rather cute doing that.. how the hell does he manage to look innocent and sweet while sucking on my fingers?) Sora stopped, planting a soft kiss on Riku's hand.  
  
"I love you Riku." Sora finnally managed to get out.  
  
"I love you too Sora, but I do have a question."  
  
"Sure, ask away." Sora said while snuggling agaisnt Riku's chest lovingly.   
  
"What about Kairi?" Riku asked curiously.  
  
"I dunno, I'll figure it out later, but for now, all I want is you."  
  
______________  
  
Sorry the chapter's so short.. But I promise the next chapters will be at least a little, well, *corrects self* I mean, alot-tle longer. Im sorry if im keeping the pace they are going at alittle "fast" but im not into really long fanfics in which the only reason I keep reading is in hope of *cough, cough* sex *cough* Heh, its kinda weird that when im writing this, (I write it before I type it) im at my school (which is a christian school) Oh well, go figure... More chapters to come! -^.^- 


	3. Lets Negotiate

Hiya peoples! I am trying to post new chapters ASAP, so plz be patient.  
  
But in the mean time... need more reviews... *sobs* at the time, im stuck at 20 reviews, plz if you like the fic, review it..  
  
To those who reviewed meh *throws random yaoi mangas* yay for you guys! Thanks alot, I appreciate it. Well, heres chapter 3, enjoy!  
  
______________________  
  
Sora and Riku lay on that cliff for most of the night. Sora had his head resting on Riku's chest. (Please dont let this be a dream...) Sora pleaded in his mind. He felt safe near Riku. There was somthing just relaxing about him being able to hear every beat of Riku's heart, his head going slightly up and down with Riku's every breath.  
  
"I love you." Sora murmered.  
  
"I love you too." Riku replied.  
  
As the sun slowly started to rise, and the stars slightly faded, Sora started to worry about what Kairi would think. He only lived with her, he still didnt know what the reason was for that, he never really saw Kairi as more then a friend. But she didnt know that. (Oh God, the guilt trip im gonna get if she finds out, not to mention the random objects thrown at me.. But then again, the guilt thats going to weigh me down..)  
  
"Riku?"  
  
"Yeh?"  
  
"Should I tell Kairi about this?" Sora blurted out.  
  
Riku paused for a second thinking what to tell Sora. (Well, duh, hell no! Why the hell should she know? Your dating her, she'd kill me, not to mention, you too!) He tried to think of some thing not too obvious to surround the answer no, so Sora wouldnt feel like a total idiot.  
  
"Why the hell would you want to tell her? But knowing you, you'll "slip" and screw us both over." Riku grinned at this, knowing that it was true no matter how cruel as it sounded. Sora had never been one for being able to keep things to himself, especially if hes around the person who he's keeping it from.  
  
"No I wouldnt.." Sora blushed.  
  
"Suuure you wouldnt, Im sure as soon as you get home.. "Oh Kairi.." Riku said in his best Sora impersonation. "Guess what, or should I say 'who' I did?" Riku bursted out in laughter as soon as he finished.  
  
"Shaddup.." Sora said as his face reddened. He playfully hit Riku's arm.  
  
"Oh, really, and what will you do if I dont?" Riku stuck his tounge out at Sora.  
  
"This.." Sora got up and pinned Riku down, sitting trumphantly on Riku's chest.  
  
"HA! I wi.." Sora fell off of Riku's chest, as he was about to claim victory, due to Riku rolling over freeing himself from the hold. Riku got a hold of Sora and started tickling his ribs. Sora started squirming, trying to get away from Riku's hands.  
  
"Thats.. not.. fair.." Sora managed to get out inbetween laughs.  
  
"And pinning me down was?"  
  
"Yes.." Sora responded innocently.  
  
"Wrong answer." Riku moved his hands up Riku's chest, continuing to tickle. Sora started laughing harder. (me and Kairi never have this much fun together..) Sora thought to himself, ashe tried to get out of Riku's grasp.  
  
"Im not going to stop until you give me the right answer.." Riku chuckled seeing the look he got from Sora as soon as he said that. (And that innocent look does'nt fool me anymore.. but that doesnt mean that its not still cute...)  
  
"N.NEVER!" Sora laughed out while squirming. Sora then turned around, catching Riku off guard. He grabbed both of Riku's hands and using his body, he once again pinned Riku down in the sand.   
  
"Give up." Sora said on top of Riku.  
  
"No." Riku rolled over, causing Sora now to be under him.  
  
"How bout we negotiate?" Riku asked.  
  
"That depends.." Sora replied. "Whats the deal?"  
  
"If you give me a kiss, and I mean a good, nice, hot kiss then I'll let you go." Riku grinned. (This should be good) Riku thought slyly.  
  
"Hmm, I dunno.." Sora said teasing Riku. (What do you think? Hell yah!) Sora thought happily. He rather liked this deal.  
  
"Well, if you refuse, I guess I could sit here on you ALL day..I mean, it is quite comfy.." Riku put all of his weight on Sora.  
  
"Well, not for me, boney ass."  
  
"Oh, you know you want it.." Riku slapped his ass in Sora's face while smirking. Sora blushed and responded. "Yeh, but not caving into my chest."  
  
"Well, if I dont get my kiss then I guess your just stuck under there for a while."  
  
"Then get off of me and you'll get it." Riku lifted himself off of Sora.  
  
"There, happy? Now you have to keep yor deal and give me a.. mmmmf!" Before he could finish his sentance, Sora's lips were on his friend. Riku was rather surprised to have been taken so off guard, but it was also kind of a turn on. Riku opened his mouth, granting permission for Sora's tounge. Riku gasped as it found its way to the roof of his mouth. Sora slid his hand up Riku's shirt, teasing the nub, causing it to harden. (Oh God, that has never effected me like this before..) Riku thought as he started to stiffen. Sora circled Riku's tounge, quite satisfied with the effects this kiss had on Riku so far. He continued to explore until he felt Riku sucking gently on his lower lip. Sora immediantly tensed up. Riku lowered his head to Soras neck, sucking on the skin while flickering his tounge over the skin he had in his mouth. Sora moaned. Soon both satisfied, pulled away gasping in oxygen.  
  
"Damn Sora, didnt think you had it in you." Riku ruffled Sora's spikey hair. Sora grinned.  
  
"Heh, not so innocent as people think, eh?"  
  
"Your going to have to prove that to me later, but im starting to question it." Sora chuckled.  
  
"Err, Riku?" Sora went pale.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"What time is it?" Riku glanced at the stop watch on his wrist.  
  
"Only 5:43am.. Shit! Sora, whe does Kairi get up?"  
  
"In about 10mins... shit, im sorry, but I got to go, NOW!"  
  
"Want me to uh, walk you home?" Riku asked hopefully.  
  
"Can you run?" Riku grabbed Sora's hand.  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
______________  
  
Well peoples, thats it for now. Sorry about the lack of hot passionate sex, and all of the fluff, but the sex is soon to come! Man, the only reason i got this done was due to me staying hone sick today, and it happens to be picture day.. oh well.. I was planning to go like naruto and take the same pose he did for his student i.d.. there are always retakes though ^__^   
  
well, plz review this chapter, I hope to get up to 26 reviews (thats my goal for this chapter) help meh get there, more chapters to come soon! 


	4. Passion

Ya, um, sorry I havent updated in a while, I have been laz.. erm, I mean busy, yesh, very, very busy......  
  
Disclaimer: aww, man, I still dont own Kingdom Hearts..they just wouldnt let me have it... o well, other games to corrupt.. *grin*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
____________  
  
Hand in hand, Riku and Sora raced to Sora and Kairi's beach house.   
  
"Your going too fast!" Sora complained to the Riku practicly dragging him in the sand.   
  
"Well your going too slow." Riku replied.  
  
"Shaddup.." Sora grumbled.   
  
Riku stopped and held out his arms expectatly. "In my arms now." Riku said more as a command then a request. Sora grinned and jumped into his loves arms placing his securly around Riku's neck. (As long as Im not being suffocated I think I can deal with this) He thought as Sora nudged his head closer to his chest.   
  
"Ready?" Riku asked.  
  
"Yea."   
  
Riku raced off to Sora's, feet sinking in the pale sand, the force causing some of the grains to hit him in the face. (Why cant there be more hours in the night?!) Sora pouted in his mind. But there was one thing he didnt mind about this.. the view. He looked up at Riku, his pale skin glistened with sweat, his heart beating, panting noises coming in small breaths from his mouth.   
  
"Damn this SUCKS!" Riku declared reaching Sora's small house.  
  
"Ya, i now but you got to be quiet or Kairi might..."  
  
"SORA!!" (too late..) Sora thought miseribly.   
  
"Where the fuck have you been?!" There stood Kairi in the doorway, wearing her pink bathrobe, hands on her hips.  
  
"I could'nt sleep, so I went out, im sorry, but I didnt want to wake you." Sora said as apoligeticly as he could.  
  
"Bullshit Sora, your cheating on me, arent you?! Leaving late at night, while im sleeping!" Kairi's shrill voice could have broken glass if it got any louder. Riku glared at Kairi.  
  
"Um, hi Kairi, could you calm down, your over reacting." Riku tried to make the schreeching stop.  
  
"WHATEVER RIKU! This is none of your damn bussiness! Now im going to be late going to Selpie's and its all your fault Sora." Riku bit his lip and clenched his fists trying to calm down. (Fucking whore, Sora did nothing to deserve this!) He fought from screaming it.   
  
"Im sorry Kairi, but I swear Im telling the truth." Sora stumbled over the words.  
  
"Fine, whatever, just dont you dare do this again." Kairi glared at Sora and Riku.  
  
"Should'nt you be getting ready?" Riku asked, close from losing it.   
  
"Like I said, mind your own damn bussiness!" Kairi stormed inside and slammed the door. Riku let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Im sorry you had to see that." Sora said, staring st his feet. "I guess though, this is my fault, I mean, I shouldnt of.."   
  
Riku interrupted Sora before he could finish. "Sora, you didnt do a damn thing to her! Why the hell do u put up with this?! You shouldnt have to go through this." Riku held Sora in his arms.  
  
"I dont know why, ok? Maybe Im trying to prove somthing to myself.."  
  
"Prove what? That you have the patience of a God?! What are you trying to prove, while staying with her?"  
  
"That Im NORMAL! That I like women... THAT IM STRAIGHT!" Sora gasped, quickly covering his mouth with his hands, realizing the confession he just made not only to himself, but to Riku.  
  
"Sora.. you sexuality is somthing that you cant help, or choose, like your race, you just cant control what your attracted to." Sora looked up to Riku, thier eyes meeting. Sora leant in close to Riku's face.   
  
"Thanks.." Sora pulled Riku's face gentaly to his.  
  
"Shit Sora!" Riku pushed Sora off of him not even a second before the door opened.  
  
"Im leaving now Sora." Said Kairi, standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ok Kairi." Sora said, trying to fixhis composure.  
  
"Don't you dare try to sneak around me or so help me God." Kairi threatened while leaving.  
  
"Ok." (Fuck you) Sora smiled sweetly. Kairi rolled her eyes and left.  
  
"Well, its about damn time." Sora said while opening the front door. Riku grinned.   
  
"Now let the fun begin."  
  
_______________  
  
Sora led Riku by the hand into the house.   
  
"So, what do you have planned.." Riku grinned wanting to see what Sora would say.  
  
"Things I have wanted to do to you in my dreams for a long ass time." Sora said huskily while leading him to the bedroom.   
  
"And what makes you think your going to get your way?" Riku asked slyly.   
  
"This." Sora pushed Riku down onto the blue satin sheets on the bed.   
  
"And you think that Im just going to let this happen.." Riku said while pulling Sora on top of him, and turning so he was now on top.   
  
"Im willing to fight for it." He said, removing Riku's shirt, revealing his pale, musculer chest.   
  
"Oh, really." Riku grinned, kissing Sora, roughly forcing his tounge into the warmth of Sora's mouth. Sora returned just as much force into the kiss, sucking on Riku's tounge, moving to his lower lip. Riku removed Sora's shirt, as the kiss lightened, staring down at the sun kissed skin tone of Sora. He then took in some skin near Sora's jugular, fickering his tounge over it, sucking on it slightly. The brunette let out a mewl, as his lover trailed his tounge over the small mark he left, claiming Sora his, down to his chest. Sora felt soft lips going down his chest, then coming back up to his nipples. Sora immediantly hardened as the tounge flickered over his nipples, causing the nubs to harden. Riku could have died happy, just hearing the pleasurable moans coming from his Sora. Riku swung his hips over Sora's, stratling him, rocking back and forth creating friction. Riku let out a moan, as the friction sent plesurable shocks, causing his penis to stiffen. Sora moved further under Riku, unzipping his pants, pulling them down. Riku tenced up, feeling Sora's fingers softly carressing his lower abdomen. Sora then rolled over, changing positions so he was on top. He then felt Riku pulling at his shorts, until they fell off. Sora laid himself on Riku, sucking at his nipples, while rocking his hips, starting a rythem. Riku let out a moan, feeling his bare erection againsnt Sora's. Sora trailed his tounge down Riku's stomach, going further down. Riku gasped as he felt Sora's tounge flicker over his pulsing erection.   
  
"S..Sora, dont tease me like this..." He got out in between breathes.  
  
Sora grinned, as he opened his mouth, engulfing the organ, causing Riku to gasp at this sudden action. Up and down Sora's head bobbed as he increased the amount of pressure of his mouth around the stiff organ. Riku gasped as he felt relief of releasing his seed into the brunnette's mouth. Sora swallowed the bitter, salty liquid, tasting Riku. Sora laid down exhausted on his lover, still feeling the pressure of his erection. Riku noticed this and reached his hand down, fondling Sora in his hand. Sora gasped as Riku started pumping his erection with a light amount of pressure which slowly increased in time.   
  
"R...Riku!" Sora let out a mewl as his seed flowed out of him, onto his loves fingers. Riku licked the white liquid off of his hands, savoring the taste of Sora. The brunnette laid down, on Riku, both exhausted.   
  
"I love you Riku." Sora practicly whispered into his love's ear.  
  
"I love you too.." Riku murmered back.  
  
Both of the teens then fell asleep, feeling safe and content, truly knowing happiness while in each other's arms.  
  
_______________  
  
Ok ppl, how did u like that? I know, it took me long enough to post this chapter, thanks for *cough cough* patiently waiting. Sorry for all the Kairi bashing, but I just couldnt resist... mwahahaa.. Im not sure if I should consider that sex, but either way, I find it hot... Well anyways, hope u enjoyed it, I'll try to post the next chapter soon! in the meantime, read and review! (oh yeh, thanks for all the review's last time, I beat my goal of 27 and got 30, plz help me get up to 38 now ^__^) 


	5. Free

Hi peoples. Ya, I suck in the update department, sorry, but I have been having some very bad gf probs and I think it would be best for me to update when im not too nervous/nausous about issues. Well, anywayz, heres chapt 5. -^_^-  
  
Disclaimer~ I dont own this computer.. let alone Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Cherryblossom chapt 5  
  
________  
  
Riku was the first of the sleeping teens to awaken. Immediantly he looked next to him to make sure that he wasnt dreaming. A smile crept to his face when he saw his Sora lying there, naked, wrapped in the blue satin sheet. (Hes so beautiful, if only time could stop, just once.) Sora let out a light moan in his sleep, and turned around, wrapping his arms around Riku. (I guess I can wait a bit, at least until hes awake..) Riku smiled as he felt the younger teen snuggle closer to his chest.  
  
"Mmm, Riku." Sora mumbled in his sleep.   
  
Riku felt his face get slightly warm hearing his name coming from Sora. But then again, that shouldnt be a big deal as to what happened last night. (If only he left Kairi...) Riku thought wearily. (Oh shit! When is she getting home???) Riku glanced nervously around the room for an alarm clock. Spotting the clock on the night stand table on Sora's side of the bed he sat up and stared at the red numbers.  
  
7:37am  
  
(Well, Kairi doesnt go to work, or whatever she does on Sunday, so shes probably still out.. But she has to come back some time..) Riku debated with himself. Riku didn't notice Sora opening his aqua eyes, nore did he notice him staring at the worried expression Riku had on his face.   
  
"R..Riku?" Sora asked wearily, while letting out a yawn.  
  
"Oh your up. Sleep good?"   
  
"What do you think?" Sora grinned, while wrapping his arms around the silver haired boy.  
  
"Whats the matter babe?" He said noting Riku's expression.  
  
"Just wondering when Kairi will return."  
  
"What time is it?" Sora asked while rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Now it's, 7:39am."   
  
"No telling, since it's a Sunday, she'll probably be back later today, but who knows?"  
  
"What does she do all this time?"  
  
"Partys, drinks, shops, whatever the hell she feels like."  
  
"Whatta bitch..." Riku mumbled outloud accidentally.   
  
"Yeh." Sora paused. "I know, I dont want to go though this any more with her, shes driving me insane. She goes out for days and if I leave for two hours I get screamed at.. So controlling."  
  
"Simple solution, leave her ass." (And live with me..)  
  
"I wish, but its not quite that simple. Where would I go? What would I tell her? What of she finds out about us? You know her and Selphie were never ones for keeping things quiet."   
  
"Sora, you know.." Riku paused. "Your always welcomed at my place." Sora's face lightened up at these words of welcome.   
  
"I know, but I need to figure things out first." (What the hell am I saying? I want nothing more to live with Riku, just being around him, looking at him.. Makes me feel.. well, happy.)   
  
"Yes.. I understand Sora." Riku hid the dissapointment he felt welling up in the pitt of his stomach. "Well, I think we should get dressed, just in case she gets back early.." Riku added.   
  
"Yes, that would be best for now, really would suck if she saw is here, in her bed.. in the nude.."   
  
Riku leant close to Sora's face, leaving a peck on his lips. Riku grinned. "So we wont let that happen now will we?" He got up and reached for his boxers, which were thrown carelessly on the ground, and pulled them on.   
  
"Nope, not at all." Sora said, returning the kiss.   
  
With in a few minutes both of the boys were dressed, each sitting on the bed thinking about the situation which they faced. (I want him to come home with me.. Sooo badly, I have never felt this way towards another, well, anyone.) Riku glanced over to Sora. Sora's expression showed that he was puzzled over what ever he was thinking about. His lower lip was puckered out, and his eyes were squinted slightly. (Why do I even bother with Kairi? I know what I want, why dont I just go for it? I have experienced more love from Riku and for Riku then I have with Kairi over well, ever.) Riku inched closer to Sora and reached for his hand. Sora snapped from his train of thought, and looked over to Riku. He pulled His hand up, kissing it tenderly.   
  
"Sora.. I want you to come home with me.. Badly." Riku said, while looking in Sora's deep aqua eyes. Leaveing more soft kisses on Sora's hands.  
  
"I want to leave her so badly, Riku, I want to leave this place, as long as im with you, I dont care where we go, but I just cant get up and leave, I wish I could Riku.. I really do."  
  
Riku wrapped his arms around Sora, planting a kiss on his head, while rocking gently back and forth. A tear fell from Sora's eye, landing on Riku's lap.   
  
"Dont worry Sora, we'll leave. Its not like your stuck here forever, just dump Kairi, and it will be over."  
  
"I love you so much Riku."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Riku leant down nibbling on Sora's ear. Sora wrapped his arms around Riku tightly, as if someone was going to take him away.   
  
"I'll always be there for you Sora. Anytime you need me, Anywhere your at." Sora smiled at these words which he felt truly came from Riku's heart.  
  
A soft jingling noise of keys were heard out side the door. The boys quickly got off of each other, as they heard the door open.  
  
"IM HOME!" Kairi schreeched from the doorway.   
  
"No shit shirlock.." Riku muttered softly, so Kairi didn't hear him.   
  
Riku stood up, moving away from the bed, so it wouldnt seem suspicious what was going on. Kairi made way to the room in which Sora and Riku were at.   
  
"Man, im going to have such a hangov.." Kairi stopped seeing Riku.  
  
"Oh.. Your here." She said not caring to hide the dissapointment in her voice.  
  
"Ya, is that ok with you?" Riku asked in sarcasm. (Stupid whore, why cant she just go away FOREVER..)  
  
"I guess.. I mean, this is MY house though."  
  
"Hn, rather funny Kairi, I thought Sora lived here too.."   
  
"Ya? So what? Mind your own goddamn bussiness Riku, such a nosey prick.." Riku glared at Kairi. If looks could kill, she would have dropped dead.  
  
"Oh, but it is his bussiness, hes my friend, he has the right to know, I should be able to confide in ONE friend, God knows you tell Selphie EVERYTHING." Sora's voice was stern as he told Kairi this. (Im not going to take anymore from her, I have made my decision..)  
  
"No one asked for your opinion Sora, so keep quiet."  
  
"Like hell I will Kairi, I have the right to talk just as much as you do, your such a spoiled brat!" Kairi gasped at these words she heard from 'her' boyfriend. Sora went on. "You think that you and your stupid friends are above everyone, well guess what? It's time for you to know that YOUR not, your nothing more special then me or Riku." Kairi suddenly turned her glare to Riku.  
  
"Y..You, You did this to him, didnt you?!"  
  
"Did what? Made him realize that you treat him like shit? That he also has a say in things? That your a CONTROLLING BITCH!?"  
  
"You prick! Riku, Your dispicable! I hate you, you need to butt out of our lives!!"  
  
"No Kairi." Sora boldly said. "You need to butt out of ours."  
  
"What are you saying Sora?! He isnt a part of ANYTHING!" Kairi schreeched, poiting at Riku.  
  
"Yes, he is, Kairi, im leaving you, I cant take any more of you."  
  
"Hah, like you have the guts Sora, where would you go?"  
  
"Im going with.." Sora trailed off.  
  
"Hes coming with me." Riku said sternly.  
  
"WHAT?! NO! HE CANT! HE WONT!"  
  
"Yes I can, and I will."   
  
"Are you saying that you love... him?! YOU STUPID FAG! THATS DISGUSTING! Oh my God!"  
  
"Ya, got a problem bitch?" Riku yelled.  
  
"HAH, thats so0o0o0o GROSS! I dont want nothing to do with a stupid faggot! Well, TWO stupid faggots, you guys are nothing, nothing but stupid gay fags!"  
  
"Well, you shouldnt be too surprised, I mean, if I dated you, Jesus, I wouldnt want to look at another girl EVER.."   
  
"SHADDUP RIKU! Mind your own god damn bussiness! Im too good for you any ways.."  
  
"You wish.." Sora said while throwing random things which belong to him in a red duffle bag.  
  
"Like, Whatever.."  
  
"I'll leave you with this thought Kairi, you turned your boyfriend, well now MY boyfriend gay, thank you."  
  
"ERGH!!" She screeched. "Just get the hell outta MY HOUSE, NOW!!"   
  
"Our pleasure, C'mon Sora, lets go." Riku grabbed Sora's arm, and they left, slamming the door behind them.  
  
Free at last...  
  
_________  
  
Sorry it took so long to update, o yeh, and for the lack of lemony goodness. Oh well, he finnaly left that hussy... grrr.. well, read and review, I was thinking of ending it here, but im not so yay-eth. And yes, I do realize that the love scene was too short, grammer probs, ect. I actually wasnt going to post that last chapter cuz I wasnt exactly too happy when I wrote it, but what the hell, Thanks for giving me a heads up. -^_^- please review, my goal is 50. Thanx for all of your reviews last time. 


	6. Moving in

IMMM BAAACK.... mwahahahaha.... Anywayz, thanks for the reviews (with in one day I was up to my goal of 50 ^_^) But, could you pretty, pretty please read and review my other fic Loop Holes? PWEASE?? It's lonely with only 4 reviews... poor thing... Its my second one to be posted ^^   
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts this fic would be part of the game.. along with many others..  
  
Cherryblossom chapt 6  
  
___________  
  
Sora and Riku walked across the beach to Riku's house, thier feet going up and down, in and out of the sand. The mooon was out, and stars twinkled above, as the teens walked, occasionally stopping due to the giant, red duffle bag Sora was dragging in the sand.  
  
"It's finnally happened.." Sora said deep in thought. (I have another chance, this time, to be with someone I actually love..)  
  
"What, you getting out of there?" Riku asked.  
  
Sora paused for a second and replied, "That, and now I have a chance to be truly happy with the one I want to be with." Riku smiled and Sora added a word, so softly, it was practicly a whisper, which Riku didnt hear.  
  
Forever...  
  
Riku grinned, (He doesnt realize that hes not the only one thats truly happy) "Stupid whore trying to control you.. I wonder what kind of shit shes going to try to pu.. mmf!" Riku hushed feeling Sora's lips pressed up against his. Sora pulled away. "Riku, lets forget about it for now.. We'll deal with it when it happens." Riku smiled and replied by kissing Sora's nose. "Sure, whatever you say Sora."  
  
They contined on, until a light blue house with cream colored shutters came into view. (This must be Riku's place.) Sora thought. (It looks nice..) Riku looked over at Sora, who was studying his new home.  
  
"Welcome to your new home.." Riku said grinning while pulling out a key from his pocket, and pushing it into the lock, turning it slightly. (Thank God, this is like a dream come true...) Riku thought happily.  
  
Riku turned the brass nob and pushed the door open. The two stumbled into the dark room, until Riku felt the wall for the switched and flipped it. Light immediantly filled the room coming from the glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling, showing the living room. The room was painted a pale yellow and had a sky blue carpet and cream colored couches pushed to the wall. There were numerous paintings of scenery of wildlife and nature on the walls, and there was an entertainment center facing the couches.   
  
(Damn, his house is nice...) Sora thought. He was expecting more of a sharp, modern look but he rather liked the beachy nature look the room carried. (It suits Riku more, easy going and care free..)  
  
"So, what do ya think?" Riku asked, while Sora glanced around the room.   
  
"Damn Riku, how do you maintain the place?"  
  
"Heh, my parents are loaded, they send me money.. ask them." Riku chuckled. "C'mon, I'll show you around." Riku said, grabbing the younger male's arm.  
  
"Ok.."  
  
The two headed towards the hall way to the right of the living room. Riku opened the one of the two doors. "This is the bathroom." He said, opening the door, reveiling the large white marble room, complete with a big jacuzzi tub, and a shower. There was two wine color small shag rugs on the floor, in front of the shower and tub.  
  
"Ok, next room.." Riku said, dragging Sora back into the hall way. "And heres the main room, my room. Riku opened the door and flipped on the light switch. The room was huge. The walls were a light, pastel shade of green, with a king sized bed, covered with white sheets, four black pillows and a big black comforter. There were numerous plants in each corner except for one which had a oak desk with numerous candles resting on it. There was also a nightstand next the the bed with a lamp and alarm clock resting on it, and the walls had more paintings of nature and wildlife.  
  
"Go ahead and put your stuff down." Riku said, noticing Sora was still holding the red duffle bag by it's black strap. Sora dropped the bag next to the door. "One question Riku." Sora asked curiously.  
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Wheres the kitchen?"  
  
Riku smiled. (Of course, how could I forget? He has such a huge apitite..) "Its on the other side of my living room, need help finding it?"   
  
"No, I'll find it later. For now though, a shower would be nice."  
  
"OK, lemme get you a towel.." Riku said, heading towards the bathroom. He opened the door with in the room, which held the towels, blankets and sheets of the house. He pulled out a fluffy purple one, and handed it to Sora. Sora stared at the towel.  
  
"Whats wrong?" Riku asked curiosly.  
  
"Wont you need one too?" Sora grinned, and pulled out another purple towel, and threw it at Riku. Riku stared back, rather surprised. "Now that you mention it, yes, I will..." Riku turned the faucet on, letting the water flow. He then threw down the towel and pushed Sora against the wall. Sora grinned and licked his lips. Riku pressed his lips against Sora's, kissing him passionantly, he licked the brunette's lips, and Sora opened them, granting Riku's tounge permission to enter.   
  
Thier tounges flickered over and entertwined with each other, passion increasing with each kiss. Riku then pulled away long enough to lift Sora's shirt over his head, and moved down, kissing every inch of skin that led down to his nipples. He flickered his tounge over the nub, causing it to harden. He traced his fingers over Sora's lips, which caused Sora to open his mouth and start gently sucking on them. Riku pulled his fingers out and traced them down to the younger boy's other nipple, teasing it. Sora let out a soft moan as he hardened from this action. Riku stopped and pulled his clothes off, along with what clothing Sora had on, revealing every inch of thier bodies. The silver haired boy lead Sora into the large shower where steam was now rising. They shuddered due to the tempature change but within a minute they were used to the difference. Sora and Riku continued from where they stopped, kissing and licking every inch of of each others bodies.   
  
"Sora... I want to be in you." Riku said, getting into the moment.  
  
"As long as it's you I don't care what you do."   
  
Riku opened his hand near the faucet and used it to slick his pusling erection. Sora grimanced from slight pain as he felt Riku enter a finger into the ring of muscle, adding another and slightly stretching the opening. Sora mewled as he felt pain as he was filled with Riku's length. The pain slowly turned into pleasure as Riku pulled out and slowly pushed back in, creating a rythem, increasing in pressure, and speed. Sora moaned as the older teen slammed into him, over and over again.  
  
"Mnn, Riku..!" Sora yelled as he felt the pressure increase in his pulsing erection. Riku replied by slamming in harder, pumping his erection, bringing the younger one to the last brink of ecstasy. Sora let out a loud moan as he released his seed. Riku continued until he finnaly came, the clear white liquid releasing into his love. He pulled out of his lover, panting, and cradled the younger one in his arms.  
  
"You ok?" Riku asked, looking down at the panting, slightly shaken up teen which he held in his arms.  
  
Sora smiled and replied, "That was the best damn shower I have ever had.."  
  
____________  
  
So yeh ppls, I do plan to continue the story a wee bit longer ^_^ I hope the crappy love scene wont stop you from reading it. My goal for reviews this time ish 65. And by the way, PLEASE REVIEW LOOP HOLES! It only has one chapter at the time, but it will soon have more... Also, I dont mean to ruin it for you but when you thought it was safe to sing, "Ding Dong the bitch is dead.." Well unfourtunanltly Kairi comes back.. Yeh, I know, I feel her wrath too.. Well it's like 11:-somthin pm and I have homework to finish so, ba byes for now! 


End file.
